


《共生》

by raojia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 治，但是他说，我爱你啊。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	《共生》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.原作背景下的一些零散叙事  
> 2.虽然除了乱伦以外没什么出格内容，但可能还是挺扭曲的  
> 3.我流OOC，慎
> 
> 有评论会超————高兴qvQ

通常来讲，侑总是走在治前面的那个。

这句子里的前有很多重的含义，毋宁说是引导才更为恰当，侑和治是在同一个小时里出生的兄弟，却又早早的呈现出了性格里不同的剖面：侑会先哭，侑会先笑，侑会先把玩具摔坏，侑会先朝说他们坏话的邻居家里丢石块。

于是治跟侑讲，你就是个人渣。

于是侑跟治讲，你本来也该是个人渣。

治说这话没有半点问题，因为显然，他正是这兄弟关系里永恒的受害者，侑身披万丈光芒外出惹事，而后带回罪责和治一同分担，弄脏他们的衣服和鞋，弄坏他们的课本和作业，偷吃治的牛奶和布丁，殴打治的吧啵酱加以发泄。于是渐渐的，治开始觉得自己怀有某种执拗的一分为二的观点：因为有些事一个人无法做到，所以他们才从一个细胞变成了两个活人，他们要分割一个人本应去做的所有事情，一部分的好和一部分的坏，一部分的优和一部分的劣，一部分的温柔和一部分的乖戾，所以他们才要一起。

他们总要在一起。

那段有关人渣的对话发生在他们七岁那年，在那之前他们才刚拿剪刀把对方数学小测的卷子毁尸灭迹（之所以不剪自己的，是为了如果事后遭到责骂，“不是我干的”可以说的更坦荡一些），那时候他们其实并不理解所谓‘人渣’的含义，而只是从一群中学生的口中含混听到，但无论如何他们也早已习惯了用那些‘不是好词’的词语相互辱骂，真心实意又不含真正的恶意，他们叫彼此混蛋，他们叫彼此人渣，他们叫彼此牲口，他们是彼此的兄弟。

一对不可混淆的兄弟。

在最终决定染发之前，他们曾经无数次的被周围的人搞混，师长，同学，最极端的情况下甚至也有他们的母亲，这样反复的混淆令他们一遍遍明确彼此无可比拟的重要性，因此不得不仔细规划出日常相处中的每一条边界，签订契约的那一天他们都很严肃，甚至用侑从书房偷来的红墨水在那张被他们用歪歪扭扭的假名玷污了的纸上盖了手印，在那张纸上他们写：共用一个水杯可以，但是牙刷不行；共用一只餐盘可以，但是勺子不行；共用一块毛巾可以，但是内衣不行……他们制订了一系列严谨而不容侵犯的条约，并让它们和世界的公理一同运转：太阳月亮在一起，晴天雨天在一起，爸爸妈妈在一起，阿侑阿治在一起。

他们便是一对不可混淆的兄弟。

治把试卷的残骸浸了水，直到那些字迹全都模糊到根本不可能看清，他把那些绵软潮湿的曾经的纸张丢进垃圾桶，一边把手上的水甩到侑身上一边问，接下来我们去哪儿？

下一次想要毁掉试卷的时候，他们会用火的。

最开始的时候，排球也像是火。

作为一对运动能力和身体素质都出类拔萃的双胞胎，他们其实尝试过很多需要配合的团队运动，排球不是这些运动里的第一项，当然更不是唯一项，可是当那颗球在从侑的手中飞向治后又从治的手中飞回给侑的时候，他们却同时感到了一种笼罩全身的兴奋。从脚趾到手指，他们共享眼耳鼻口和全部的皮肤，他们的心跳传入对方的耳道，而那跳动的节奏一如划破天空的球——那感觉就像爱，那感觉就像死。

球落地了，他们都忘了接球。

“……刚刚那是什么？”治茫然的提问，却在同胞的兄弟眼中看到和自己一样的迷惑。

后来他们想，排球，意味着维系。

于是一天天的，这项运动开始融进他们的生活，助他们在家庭和学校之外开拓出更大的天地：体育馆，训练室，教授技巧的老师和同龄的孩子，他们也一遍遍的被问到那个问题，说你们谁是哥哥，谁是弟弟？

这也是个没人知道的谜。

宫家双子在出生的时候出了一点小小的意外，于是那真实存在的长幼顺序彻底葬送在了那转瞬即逝的几分钟里，不过他们的母亲宣布这点无关紧要，她说，她一直说，你们是兄弟。

这是一个相当令人困扰的定义，却也给他们的关系提供了无数种可能的解释：侑是哥哥是因为哥哥才有权那样肆无忌惮的任性，治是哥哥是因为哥哥才该有那种包容的本能，可其实当他们一起出现的时候绝不会有人思考这个问题，因为只要两个相仿的身影进入视野，只要他们推搡着一起出现在众人的眼前，那么所有的胡思乱想都会被一个句子取代，那一刹那，所有人都会明白，他们是兄弟。

一对兄弟，而非哥哥，与弟弟。

某种意义上，童年的他们才最不亲密。

襁褓中的婴孩难以看出差别，因此只能在服饰打扮上加以区分，两张婴儿床并排挨着，深夜里仿佛能听见骨头拔节的声音。一天天的，他们便这样长起来。

他们在牙牙学语的时候便展开了漫长的竞争：谁搭的积木更高，谁折的飞机能飞更远，谁吹的肥皂泡更圆润晶莹，谁又比谁先学会一个标准汉字和配套的假名注音。他们比其他的玩伴跑的更远也跳的更高，因为身边总有一个肖似自己的个体能够完美跟上，侑从能记事起便相当在意所有这些微小的差距，在意那身高仪上的几毫米和体重秤上的几十克，这些肉眼难以估量出来的差距在他的眼里从来扎眼的分明，以至于他后来都觉得，他拼尽全力，也不过是为了弭平这毫厘之间的差距。

某天他把这话说给治听，治骂他可笑，那理由和骂他人渣的时候一样充分的很，他有理有据的说道，就算一直是我比你高我比你重，就算一直是我跑的比你快跳的比你高，但说到底还不是你一直欺负我挑战我。他扳着手指给侑举例，抢他玩具的是他，吃他零食的是他，拿他东西不还的是他，把自己的锅甩到他头上的是他，毫无理由的对他横加指责和抱怨的，也还是他。

您来给我评评理，治数完这些，便开始眼皮都不抬一下的阴阳怪气，我骂你可笑，难道骂错了吗？

哦，侑听完后想，原来他也知道。

原来他知道这一切，却还是默许了它们的发生啊。

那一年他们二十六岁，已然走上貌似截然的两条道路，然而只要他们一同走在光下，那么任谁都能看出，他们的背后的影子仍然缠在一起。

所以侑说，那当然骂错了，能让我对你做出这些，可见你不但奇蠢如驴，而且奇傻如猪。

治直接给他气笑了。

但不论如何，关系的扭曲成型，总不是一步到位的。

他们的卧室从一开始就是配的上下铺，可以给他们在这共有的空间里提供恰到好处的私人领域，侑做主给自己挑了上铺，治没有分辩，既是懒于抗争也是懒于爬上爬下，那时候他还没预见到之后苦难的未来：他得为了这个决定无数次的拒绝替侑关灯关门（他们都宁可亮着灯或开着门过夜也不愿同对方妥协），抑或帮侑捡拾他不慎掉到地上的古怪玩意（没有开封的零食，口袋书，游戏机），很多关乎得与失的决定往往只在一个瞬间仓促做出，而往后种种，皆由前定。

后来争的累了，治便养成了习惯，他依然不会理会从头顶上掉落的各式物件，但他会在上床休息前闭门关灯，如果他那没良心的兄弟仍要下床，那么被他打开的门和灯便也会是他的责任。一次次的，阿侑打着手电爬到地上，明晃的白光透过治的手掌和眼皮刺入他的眼球，那人是诚心把光往他的眼前晃。阿治清楚，但阿治什么也没做。

“这个漫画不错，看了告诉我感想。”

“这个零食好吃，分你一半。”

“把我的酸奶拿上来。”

“我的游戏机没电了——”

“球掉了！！”

类似的对话从上方传来，治也应对出了习惯，在侑开口的时候自觉将手上扬，同那垂下的手交换需要交换的一切，侑欣赏的漫画，侑赏赐的零食，侑想要的酸奶，侑要充电的游戏机，侑脱手的排球……他们不用语言的交流，他们心有灵犀。

我就是知道那会发生。

我就是知道他会怎样。

我就是……

后来治每想起这些事情，都不由得悚然一惊。

不知不觉的，他们就在惯常的争执与打闹里构筑起了某种玄而又玄的关系，类似侑一个人偷偷看了恐怖小说后睡不着的夜晚，他一个人怕的厉害，就喊治陪他一起到卫生间去，那时候治已入梦乡，被他一喊，却下意识的睡眼惺忪的跟着起来，两个小小的男孩牵着手走过黑暗的回廊，心跳融在一起，然后是侑，先推开门去。

这不是行动力抑或决断力的差别，而是某种权力构成，从一开始，侑就在治的身上证明了自己。

还有他们的排球。

他们从小学开始这项运动，学习规则，琢磨技巧，培养球感，在同一支球队里轮转换位，他们从来不是备选，他们内部的竞争注定了他们不会是备选，一开始治是侑的二传，然后侑取代他，治就成了侑的接应二传。

排球是禁止持球的运动，一个人所能触碰球体的时间总不过零点几秒，然而只要维系和传递不曾斩断，只要球还不曾落下，只要他们两人一起，舞台就会旋转。

你是我的攻手，但你也为我传球。

有很多很多的事侑一直明白，他只是不曾说。

他清楚自己和治拥有的天赋，也明白自己只是靠着努力和执拗才赢到了二传的位置，他有时也想是不是和治一样当个更纯粹的攻手会好些，因为那样他会重新和他的兄弟均等：均等的状态里不存在输赢，却又是竞争最为激烈的时刻，但更重要的一点在于，一旦分出了区别，那竞争就隐隐的有了落幕的势头。

他有些隐晦的排斥这个。

球场上，侑能将所有的怪物运作成自己的卡牌，但治是他最无法掌控却也最得心应手的搭档，所有人里他最恨治，所有人里他也最爱治，因为如果说长年累月的练习最终把球变成了他独立在外的一部分身体，那么治从出生开始就是独立在他身体之外的另一个’自我’，他看到治磕绊会感到疼痛，他看到治流血会感到伤口，他觉得自己的身体延展扩大，却又不能管理那多出来的一份，他知道治的感受也是一样的。

这种设计并不公平，侑理所当然的想到，他的出生是不能自己选择的事情，而一个同胞的兄弟也一样不是，这条非自愿的合约给他送来一个行走的巫蛊人偶，要他们同时喜乐也同时悲哀，治是他最好的最差的唯一的注定的搭档，不可能有人比治更和他的心意。

他想他们从一开始就是同一个名词，因此不能轻易切开：切开一只水果的时候会流出果汁，而切开他们的时候。

会流出血来。

那些妖魔鬼怪都是我的棋子，只有你，只有你和我一体。

但那并不是，永远幸福的一体。

在治能回忆的起来的部分里，他们第一次打架应当是在幼儿园中，当时侑吃掉了治从家里带去当零食的蛋糕点心（不是第一次也不是最后一次），点心么治是在意的，但也没在意到要殴打侑的程度，可是侑说了一句类似于反正你也没觉得饿所以我吃掉也没什么关心一类的话，直接就点燃了他的火气。

那时候的怒火烧的不明不白，以至于要很久之后他才能一层层的厘清个中逻辑，他愤怒的原因大抵有三，一是他的确是因为馋才要给自己准备点心，而被侑说中他很不爽，二是侑能说中的原因是因为侑自己不觉得饿：他又一次擅自将自己的体验套到了治的头上，三是他的体验居然的确和侑相同，他的感受居然的确和侑一致，他的的确确是侑不可分割的同胞，他一生都不能摆脱这个命运。

因为侑拿走了在所有人面前都当个自私鬼的权力，所以治选择了和他相反的个性，他是自己决定成为和侑不同的人的，因此这决定始终有个隐含的前提，他如此立誓如此承诺，只因他本该是个和侑完全相同的人才说得过去。

“我知道和你一样有多糟糕。”治说。

（因为我是你最大的受害者。）

“所以我不要像你。”治又说。

（所以只有在你面前，我才会允许我变回本该是个自私鬼的自己。）

于是平日里更为懒散的平和的治始终容易轻易的被侑挑起火气，只需要一句真心的辱骂或者轻视，火气上头的时候他们甚至也在老师办公室里打架，碰翻的景观多肉数不胜数。

而每到这种时候治下手都会特别的狠，实在是一般情况下都是侑逮着他欺负，而打架的机会能用一点是一点，他的不爽他的情绪他的暴戾，都必得借着这情绪高昂的时机发泄出来——俗称怼着脸揍。

再然后，不知谁先开口，问要不要来一局实况足球。

他们便是秉持着这样的惯例长大，坚信自己的状态就等于对方的状态。这种虚假的道理当然是假话无疑，可他们只在自己’状态不好’的时候才会想起。他们争执，打闹，转头又重归于好，他们的关系始终是连毒品都无法媲美的东西：损毁多过治愈，暴裂多过健康，然而却也坚实的不可撼动，如每日升起的朝阳。

没人能摆脱的太阳。

所以后来，治在两堂课的间隙里和角名抱怨侑直接把垃圾往床底下扔的行径的时候，才会无比意外于他那吃着碎碎冰的同学随口说出的一句，“那你们分开不就好了。”

是啊，他思忖，那我们分开不就好了？

那根本是，不可能的事情。

治知道侑一定恨他，正如他自己也一样恨侑，可是那恨并不来自那些争吵，它们只能让他讨厌他，他恨侑只是因为他爱侑，只因为他们之间那种贯通灵魂的灵犀，这世界上他就是最了解侑，这世界上就是侑最了解他，他的眼里能流出侑的泪水，侑的脸上能露出他的笑容，他想要侑抬右脚的时候侑就不会举左手，侑想要他倒凉水他就不会倒热茶。

这种贯通灵魂的一致简直是个噩梦，因此治才会恨得想要杀死他。

但要是没有侑，他又想到，那么他也一样不可能承受。

他不能想象没有侑在的虚空。

他们升上了高中。

从野狐到稻荷崎，他们换了新了运动制服，用了新的运动场地，打起了不同规格的比赛，也结识了全新的，更厉害的队友。

训练结束后他们一起回家，侑的双手都插在兜里（有一只是在治的兜里），那会儿正是春寒料峭的时候，他们也始终没懂女孩子们为什么永远能穿着那么短的裙子出门。

“感觉你和那个没什么精神的眯眯眼处很好的样子。”

“人家叫角名。”治边吃咖喱面包边说，声音因为食物而显得含混，但侑能听的明白，所以没关系。

“连名字都记住了，果然处很好啊。”

“和阿侑比起来谁都是好相处的。”

“能说出这种话的你也没好到哪里去吧！”

他们继续着这样无聊的嘴仗，路过自贩机的时候又默契的停下，治在这种时候总要买根冰淇淋走，这是他为数不多却雷打不动的积习。

“分我吃一口。”

“才不要，那是我的钱。”

“小气。”

“阿侑更小气。”

“阿治最小气。”

“……”

阿治吃冰淇淋。

那时候的日头永远漫长，云朵和风始终悠远，夕烧悬在天边如同瓷器上装饰的釉面，电车在铁轨上呼啸驶过，他们站在踏切这边，身前身后都是奔涌的岁月。

在自高一升高二的年份之间，稻荷崎曾在合宿的时候玩过一次盛大的真心话与大冒险。

作为当时最为流行的游戏之一，稻荷崎的男子排球部没有一个人对这游戏陌生（或许北除外吧，他也是阻止他们把这游戏闹得太过分的唯一理由），他们穿着T恤和短裤坐在合宿的房间，十分有序的彼此折磨，银岛在治的真心话环节第一个开口，“那么，如果一定要在在场的人里选一个恋爱，你们会选谁，双胞胎？”

他点名了两个人。

这是种不符合游戏规则的小小冒犯，然而当时没人觉出不对，排球部的双胞胎从一开始就被人并提，很少人会专门区分清楚自己到底是想叫哪个，双胞胎，双胞胎，他们轻率的如此呼喊，天然给了他们并肩的权力。

银岛的话刚问出口，屋内就开始传来憋不住的笑，话题的主人原就挨在一起坐着，闻言却是连呆滞都没有的脱口而出，“他一定要说北——”

他们怔住，然后对视，在对方的眼里看到同自己相仿的不解，两人之间的气氛在那个瞬间凝重起来压抑下去，有什么古怪的东西正在他们心脏的正中苏醒开来，它脆弱柔嫩而又不详，散发着阴郁甜美却又糜烂的气息，他们的耳中回响着对方的喘息，他们的眼里映着自己的倒影，他们——

“恋爱对象的话我选角名！”治仓促的说道，只为了打破那种令他心惊肉跳的诡异氛围，他反驳的急促而无力，甚至他自己也不知道自己在反驳什么，但是他更畏惧那不可名状的感觉，后知后觉的，他感到自己出了一背的冷汗。

但侑不知怎的生气了。

诚然，他和治一样畏惧那种令人晕眩的氛围，在那种氛围里他能预感到某种不可控的存在即将诞生，而在那个世界里将只有他和治，没有旁人，再没有旁人。

那是个恐怖的，不该延续的瞬间，他畏惧着想要将它斩断，却又隐隐的希望那瞬间延续。

他更不能容忍是治将它斩断。

“那我肯定是选阿兰啊！！”仿佛抬杠一般他恼怒的说道，“你真以为你那么了解我嘛！”他开始了这毫无根据的挑衅。

这几句对话发生的短暂，然而气氛瞬息万变，所有在场的人都被这种难以言说的张力抓住，因此全都自主或不自主的留心着那对双子，被无辜牵连的角名更是很不自在的抱着膝盖往北的方向多挪了几寸，而这整场闹剧以及它结束之后的余欢里，那对双子却连半个眼神都未曾分给旁人。

侑的火气飞快的传给了治，他们又一次毫无根据的争执了起来，话题也早早的从恋爱对象转到了’有无名火的时候能不能朝对方发’，然后最终，安定的，丝毫不令人意外的，演化成了打架。

被稻荷崎众人一起阻止。

后半场里游戏里他们没再说话，却仍是气鼓鼓的坐在一起，北在阻止了他们把事件升格之后发了话，禁止他们在冷静之前再参与游戏。因此他们背靠着背待在一旁，一个看天一个看地，脑子里却盘旋着同样的事情。

他们知道他们都有点生气。

那怒火来的不明不白，但和他们最开始的，下意识的话语没有联系，这场争执没有理由也没有原因，正如他们不明白为什么在被问到与恋爱相关的问题的时候，会不自觉地从对方的名字开始说起。

那个时候，他们脑海里第一个浮现的，隐隐绰绰的图像，到底为什么会是自己的孪生兄弟？

被对方暗自揣测不会令他们生气，在迷茫时下意识的对视也同样不令，那诡异的氛围不令他们生气，那诡异的氛围带来的恐惧也不令他们生气。

在那个未知的模糊世界里正要来临他们无法掌控的庞然大物，他们一样对此心生畏惧，他们自己的畏惧没有任何关系，但假如对方畏惧了……

假如对方畏惧了，那就可恨而可憎，意味着愤怒的降临。

他们从来都不是朋友。

按照治的理解，他直到升入高中为止才开始渐渐的拥有朋友，而之前没有的原因大都赖侑。生来就绑着另一半的双子难以独自交友，而在升入高中之前，侑甚至懒得掩饰他讨厌鬼的本质，其实进了高中也没大掩饰吧，侑想着，只是那个时候，他终于轮到了不至于被他成天斥责也跟得上趟的队友。

一个人的一天只有二十四个小时，他们并不比旁人多出一半，因此在几乎全部可以自由活动的时光都得与对方共度情况之下，世上绝少能涉足其中的第三，抑或第四第五第六个，人。

早在属于他的视细胞分化而出之前，他就已经在凝视着侑了。

而侑不需要朋友。

那些治和侑一样认识并熟悉的人只会是治的朋友，因为侑已经有了治。自私到侑那种程度的人早就在生活里养出了一副挑三拣四宁缺毋滥的脾性，不愿意拥有比他已经拥有的关系更次一等的东西，而要论天然的消遣对象，又有谁能胜过他的孪生兄弟？

所以他会和治拥有相同的前辈后辈，所以他会和治一起敬仰着北，所以他会和治一起在团建活动里大肆玩闹却又始终没有自己独立的朋友关系——双生子算不得朋友。

一如他们在球场上腾挪跳跃，在每一次得分之后同他人击掌拍肩，然而那个特别的，默契的撞腰，却是只留给他们自己的。

玩具和消遣，直到岁月的终结。

在真心话事件过去三个半月之后，在五月和煦到有些燥热的阳光里，又有女生和治告白了。

对治而言，被告白早就不是什么新奇的体验，宫家的双胞胎长得不差，又一直是鄙视链顶端的运动系社团中的翘楚，如果说侑多少还有个性格垃圾挡着桃花，那治就完全是一块出挑的鲜肉，很容易就能招来八方目光。

对不起，谢谢你，很抱歉（而且你做的点心看起来还没我做的好吃），他真诚而又缺乏感情的处理掉一场又一场告白，自然也拒绝了今天这场，但不知怎么的，他并没有如实和侑转达。

部活结束之后他同侑一道很回家，在吃完包子之前都没有同侑说话，当晚的夕烧极其漂亮，浓郁的金红挂在遥远的天边，侑大抵也察觉到了什么，因此那段路程被他们走的少有的安静。当他们一起安静下来的时候，天地突然延伸的无比辽远，麻雀在电线上交换着位置，远处有自行车的铃音，他们的脚步和阴影交错，他们呼吸和暮色重叠，他们想这一刻应当延续，直到永远。

治稍稍站住了脚步。

“今天和我告白的孩子，”他说，视线飘忽着看向天上的流云，“我想答应她。”

这次换侑站住了脚步。

有女生和治告白，这种事情从来就没瞒住过侑（连告白者是男生的那几次也没），最开始的时候他也暗自羡慕过治的人气，后来却开始替治觉得麻烦，他曾玩笑般的说过你的追求者这么多绝对是因为喜欢我的也都错认了你，但其实他倒是真的替治拒过几个告错白的，再后来连这点厌烦的感觉也都褪去，只觉得那也是日常生活里的一小部分，于是也再懒的去问那些来告白的姑娘姓甚名谁，长相如何家住何方。

反正治又不会和其中的任何一个交往。

他始终笃信着这个。

一个少年的世界观总是容易被覆盖重写，然而一个人笃信的东西却总有那么几条，它们渗透在你的生命里犹如水流游动在海里，它们就像是婴儿睁开眼睛面对世界，得知玫瑰是红的而青草是绿的，得知荆棘是扎手的木刺而王冠是黄金制的，得知早餐的牛奶麦片是食物的一种，得知父母有照顾自己的职责……得知治是他的。

那么他的治，怎么会去和别人，交往呢？

不久前他难得认真的听了半堂英语，纯粹是因为早晨心血来潮喝下的咖啡效用太好，毕竟不止晨练，整堂英语课上他的舌尖都还弥漫着那种浓郁的苦涩和鲜明的酸味（治老早就知道那款咖啡酸的吓人，所以他是故意准备了给侑喝的），而当他第不知道多少次空咽下嘴里的口水妄图减弱那些古怪的味道的时候，他的耳中突然凑巧的蹦进一个单词。

他低下头，从那半页纸的阅读里找出那个S开头的词汇，S开头，七个字母，这叫做SIBLING的英文词汇意为兄弟姐妹，由纯正的古代英语演化而来，在这个词里，四重身份借由三个音节合而为一，却不能囊括他和治那样的关系，他们是这词语当中最纠缠不清的一对个体，因此不得不另外辟出分类:TWIN-T-W-I-N-S，于是崭新的五个字母粘连成一份混沌的血肉又拆给两人，于是他们才能被称为孪生双子。

孪生是世界的诅咒吧？侑在生物课上如此想到。树木没有两片一样的叶子，花朵却有双生并蒂，鸟雀会在鸟窝里啄死同胞，而剖开动物的脏腑也能找到它们血脉相连的尸首，从子宫到胃袋，从酸液到胎盘，生育的风险随着胎儿的数目一起增长，说不定那两人份的胞衣正好能充当葬礼的披肩？

侑想起他在公园里见到的荷花，单朵的那些都开的明艳美丽，唯有从一根茎干上生生分出的两朵彼此纠缠扭曲，本该给花瓣自然伸展的位置生生被对方占去，那图景令侑联想起角名手机里和治扭打在一起的照片，可凑巧此时一阵风过，那两朵荷花被西风吹的各自垂首，而水面也被吹开，暴露出这探出水面的单独个体同气连枝的本性：它们本就是意外分离的一个细胞，所以纵然个体两分，纵然扭打纠缠，水下的根系也依然深深绕紧。

这一幕竟意外的令人安心。

所以侑觉得兄弟说到底就是个甜蜜的词，甚至和太阳底下将融未融的砂糖有些相似，这词汇读起来饱含颗粒又又甜的生津，一早就写明了很多注定的剧情。

共享的房间，共享的衣橱，共享的书柜，一同获得崭新而一致的礼物。踹着厕所的门催促对方快点，辱骂对方是猪。吃一样的食物，抢对方的肉，偷对方的零钱，在重要的东西上做出自己的专属记号，却还是把它们胡乱的堆放在一起。

他们吵完架后最多只要半小时就能和好，如果打了架的话和好时间还能再缩短点，宫家双子在对方面前都是有气就得立刻撒的暴躁脾气，然而劲头过了就能立马恢复，所以别说隔夜仇，连隔秒仇，他们也都没有。

而花了他们半小时才和好的那次争执发生在他们五岁的时候，那次侑弄丢了治钟爱的汉堡捏捏，治气到不行，却也没放那种“我再也不要理你了！”的狠话，然而尚且年幼的狐狸崽子还是从同胞兄弟阴沉到崩溃的脸色和话都不说一句揍都不揍他一下的举动里窥出了危险的端倪——所以他立刻用一整个月都乖乖听妈妈话的代价预支了往后好几周的零用钱，然后冲到治买下那个汉堡捏捏的店里买了个新的，他气喘吁吁的奔跑，在半小时内仓促的完成了这一切，而治，他最恨也最爱的兄弟，尽管说着这个和那个根本就不一样！却还是在被他跑的赤红又不知怎的糊上了泥的脸逗笑的同时接过了他的赔礼。

那个时候他们的手指可能有相互碰到，因为侑还能回忆起那种滚烫的温度，他想这实在是很离奇很离奇的事情，毕竟那会儿他跑的浑身冒汗，本身就是个火炉，而如果他还能感觉到治的体温，那么治的手到底该有多热？

但总之他顺势握住了治的手，并且很长一段时间都不肯再松。

而治则用没被他牵住的那只手玩着他崭新的汉堡捏捏，没有反抗也没有拒绝，安安静静地，只当这是理所应当。

所以他以为生活就会这么延续下去，永远按着他的想法和他的意愿，他会和治吵吵闹闹的打着排球，单纯而不乏味，直到他们都垂垂老矣。

可现在治的话突然锋利的打破了他最最固执的幻觉，害他觉得自己像是个被告知圣诞老人并不存在的五岁小孩，他突然意识到治其实可能会和别人交往（他不允许），治其实可能会和别人更为亲密（他不允许），治其实可能会结婚，会娶一个只属于他的女人，还会生出一个只属于他的小孩出来（他不允许），而假如那个理论上算是他的子侄的后辈开口喊他叔叔，他恐怕还得用自己将来的资产给那个小鬼买巧克力吃（他会死）。

他不能容忍这个。

那一瞬间侑的脑子里过了很多很多，一半都是种种琐碎的小事，他觉得他能容忍治在他洗衣服的时候强行塞给他自己的袜子（毕竟他也这么干），他能容忍治吃完了自己的那份食物后直接打他盘子的主意（毕竟他也老吃治的零食），他能容忍治不看他推荐的漫画，能容忍治在看比赛的时候偶尔打盹，能容忍治愤怒的时候揍他从不留力，能容忍治用光洗发水沐浴露和卫生纸之后永远不记得换新。

他甚至可以容忍治始终都比他强——

但他无法容忍这个，无法容忍这种割裂的可能，男人或女人，他不接受治的生命里多出一个不是他的人，他甚至不大能容许治拥有自己一个人的人生。

他现在忽然厌恶起兄弟一词了，既然他已经窥见这词里的陷阱。

要知道人类的语言正是弱化的巫术，一个词语或可等价一只头骨，而’兄弟’从被缔造的那刻起就是个毋庸置疑的咒语，而他和治都被束缚其中：它在子宫之内强迫他们亲密，于是他们靠着挤占彼此的空间生长成熟；它在现实世界容许他们亲密，于是他们就慢慢的把对方变成了唯一；可现在它终于，终于长成了一个牢笼，而这牢笼告诉他们亲密其实也有极限，越过了极限你们就是恶魔，你们要永远被困死在这里。

又或者充当吞吃禁果的夏娃，然后被永远的，放逐去伊甸园外的蛮荒土地？

侑想，明明那才是应许之地。

他头脑最混沌的空间里有块模糊的回忆，拆解出来正好注释这般不幸，一段记忆拿给现实做配，可以夸大未来的可悲。

早在学会亲吻的含义之前他就亲吻过治，一如早在学会打架的含义之前他就在和治斗殴。

那时他们都还不满四岁，却在某次抢食鸡块的过程里古怪的爱上了同胞兄弟的嘴唇，两个孩子开始用这种方式争夺半块布丁和一颗奶糖，并囫囵的将食物鲜甜的味道和对方的嘴关联到了一起。饮食，亲吻，亲吻，饮食，幼童的逻辑并未明辨这两者的泾渭分明的区别，反而将这习惯一路发扬光大，终于某天午餐的时候治指着侑口中的最后一口炖肉说我想吃那个，而侑干脆的，毫不迟疑的一把拽过治的身体，给他嘴对着嘴的喂了过去。他仿佛听见了金属落地的声音。

这一事件应当引发了一场隐晦的说教，起码侑这样觉着，他觉得他们一定是听到过母亲关于‘兄弟不该那样’的说法，而他们也一定回给了她很多难以回答的问题。

兄弟不该那样，可那样到底是哪样？争执吗？打架吗？拿走对方的东西或者把对方带坏吗？相爱吗？亲吻吗？抚摸对方的身体替对方手淫吗？

为什么要把空间限的这么死呢？

为什么怨恨不可以而爱恋也不可以呢？

愤怒感悄然潜入进侑的身体，令他觉得这规则根本就是放屁，他要同治争吵不休打闹不断，他要同治相亲相爱到世界的终结，他要把治揍进墙里再在墙边咬他的锁骨，他要在他们伤痕累累的下个瞬间就攀抵高潮。他要把所爱所恨都和性欲搓成一体，他要如爱自己一般爱治，既然爱人的本质从来都是自恋，那他们如何能不爱那活生生的，另一个自己？

他做出了一个决定。

那天晚上他偷了父亲一罐啤酒，又在午夜时分下到了治的床上，他跨在他兄弟的腰间压着他的肩膀对他说来做吧，凶狠的像是只要治不同意他就能掐死他一样。

他做出这个决定只趁一股血性，也并非不明白它的草率和糟糕，然而十七岁就是由莽撞肆意组成的年纪，而他和治的关系又正好在此时走进了那个方方正正的坎里，十七岁的自私助他们跨过了它，或迟或早，都绝对不行。

而也正是那一刻他终于意识清楚，明白双子之间的扭曲亲密，他们一样比一样品尝的彻底。

最开始的时候治没有回应，侑觉得他是还没从睡梦中清醒，于是他也就没有浪费这来之不易的宝贵几秒，顺势拽下了治的裤子。性器第一次碰到彼此的瞬间他们呻吟出声，却不是为那虚无缥缈的快感，而是觉得这事情竟然无比熟悉。

侑的反应很快，动作起来的速度也一样很快，刚刚醒来的治被他缴了械，不明不白的就被淹进了快感的泥潭，侑是指尖明暗的二传，做起这种事来也并不含糊，他沿着治的脖颈一路往下亲到锁骨，然后重重的一口咬上，治嘶叫出声，只觉得才被唤起的性器都半软了下去，他觉得他一定被侑咬出了血痕。

然而也托这一咬的福，他的脑子终于彻底摆脱先前的混沌不明，得以一把推开侑的脑袋然后正坐起身，然后呵他，“你发什么疯！”

侑低着头，不说话。

他们的房间此刻黑的亮眼，空气里全是他们湿热的呼吸，治手脚冰凉而脸颊滚烫，却又无比清晰的意识到自己所处的环境，他们的房间，他的床，几乎全裸的自己和侑，坐在自己大腿之上的侑。

只有他们呼吸的沉默令人难受的想吐。

“……阿治，”侑说，依然没有抬头，“来做吧。”

“……”

“反正你就算真的接受那个你都不记得的女孩子的告白，”他道，被头发盖住的面孔看不清楚表情，“也不过就是能做这种事吧。”

他居然是要先逼治同意的。

即使看不到侑，治也能揣测他的表情，他的兄弟的眼睛一定在这夜晚如雪般锃亮，如同注视着鲜活食物的饿了三天的野兽，他递给治的邀约是一道甜美的万丈深渊，而他脚下则是一座横跨深远的玻璃栈桥，那桥又短又脆，断不能承受两个人的距离，但他向着治伸了手。

所以治也向着他伸了手，如同以色列人分开红海，走出埃及。

他伸出手，在握紧侑的性器的同时，抛弃了所有的犹疑。

喟叹从他们的口中一同发出，两人无声的咽下湿热的空气，这感觉和他们最初接触排球的时候类似，却又比那更熟悉美妙，他们形貌相似，又有着近乎一致的敏感地带和手部技巧，因此这冥冥中的巧合最终将这一场性事变得像是镜子里的自慰，只是活人到底和镜子不同，呼吸或心跳，另一个人皮肤的触感让他们在恍然当中如登极乐，却又感到狂喜倦怠和空虚。

高潮来临之后他们也并没有分开，就那样挤在治的床上草草睡去，只是他们并未交换拥抱或者亲吻，也不大确定明日将怎样降临。

但明日，也只是普通的明日而已。

睡到半夜的时候治无意识的把侑踹到了地上，而侑居然就这么裹着他的被子在地上睡了一晚，于是第二天醒来的时候两个人都收获了一副因为着凉而有些沙哑的喉咙，只不过治是因为没被子，而侑是因为睡地板。洗漱的时候两人爆发了一次小小的争吵，主要是因为治在刷牙的时候侑正在卫生间里鬼哭狼嚎。他们吃完早餐的巧克力牛奶和酱料丰厚的鸡蛋三明治，出门后又因为少带了要交的作业而折返了一次回来。然后去到学校，晨练，再在通往各自班级的楼梯口前分别。

侑向左而治向右，昨晚的一切便都像是个多余的梦了。

只是分开之前侑突然拍了拍他的肩膀，冲着治露出了那种想到新战术时惯有的微笑，以后也要继续哦，他这样说着，就好像是在说今天也想买面包吃一样，平常到令人恶心。

然后治说，哦，好啊。

甚至懒得多抬一下眼皮。

但当他走到教室里自己的位子坐下之后，他才发觉自己的掌心里全是水汽。

课间的时候角名出去溜达了一圈，回来的时候手里拿着一盒牛奶，他今天的制服反常的扣到了最顶，心情看起来也比往日好些，甚至额外的多关心了治几句。

“又和侑闹别扭了嘛？”角名靠到治旁边的桌子上说道，眼睛却还绕着手中的牛奶打转，治能感觉到那盒并不轻巧的饮料在他灵活的手指之间来回翻覆——比起喝它，角名显然对它倾注了些额外的感情。

“为什么会这么问。”治答，觉得角名的手部动作让他有点头疼，那看上去太灵巧了，会让他回忆起昨晚多余而灼热的部分。那也是双生子那玄妙的感应带来的额外体验嘛？自慰不能与之相比，而描述性爱的影视图文也从未曾演绎出那种感触，所有的感官都既集中又分散，又或者整个肉体和整个灵魂都已经转化成了新生的性爱器官，温度高的足以让人溶化，他们像是在镜子里相拥，又像是有条不紊的分割了本就属于一个人的事务，他们的配合亲密无间，于是你在我的耳畔，于是我在你的眼中。

令人不受控制的晕眩。

治并没有过和其他人的性经验，但他确信正常的性不会像是这样，性爱不该如此，即便再加上无穷感情也不会有他体会的二分之一的热烈，他想他昨晚的体验定也是毒品的一种，却又只为他和侑而存在。

“我刚刚去找……的时候看到阿侑了，你俩都一样没什么精神，不是闹别扭吗。”

“嘛……”治很粗糙的应了声，“他就是个讨厌鬼。”

角名耸耸肩，总算打开了他的牛奶，“反正，”他说，“你们总是这样啦。”

治对他挑了挑眉。

“那个能给我喝嘛？”

“遗憾，不能，但可以给你糖吃。”角名说着绕回自己的座位，没一会儿就朝治丢了颗果味软糖过来。

治拆了糖，甜津津的含在嘴里，突然觉得一切好像也就是这样，毕竟他和侑就算继续下去又能怎样，多一段纠缠不清的肉体关系？多一份不言自明的汹涌感情？可他和侑的本质从没变过，他们是宫双子，他们是宫兄弟。

诚如角名所说，‘你们总是这样啦。’

要是哪天侑敢为此跟他后悔，那他一定，一定要用脐带把他勒死。

他咬碎了口中的软糖。

他们做爱的时候从不接吻，即使那情境再自然也都不会，治不太记得清小时候的事情，只觉得对这个行为有种本身的抗拒。他怀疑他曾为此受过斥责，就算不是斥责也一定是类似的东西，而侑也沉默着同他一起竖起了这道分割的墙壁，做爱，却不接吻，他们活的像是文艺片里的‘利益朋友’。

但和侑接吻的感觉一定很好，治如此在心中断言，却不能确定自己的笃信从何而来。从他和侑契合的身体吗？有可能。从他们不必言说就能揣度到的对方的意思吗？有可能。从他们诞生以前的记忆吗？还是有可能。

然而亲吻是被赋予了额外含义的细腻程序，甚至激烈过一场酣畅淋漓的性，可以使用的部位很多，并不仅限于手或者口，区起的柔软膝盖，小心并拢的腿根，但治还是最喜欢侑帮他口交的时候。他了解侑，确信他一定和自己一样讨厌帮对方口交。但是请别误会，他们对自家兄弟的兄弟并没有多余的厌恶，只是咽喉被阴茎顶着的时候实在不舒服的很，止也止不住的咽反射会带来强烈的恶心，然而自己的不适却又化为对方的快感，这种自私自利的享乐对他们的本性而言实在至高无上，更别说这几乎是治唯一能自私过侑的时刻。

“恶心。”侑替他口玩的时候的时候总这样说，但随即他就会对治提出下一步的要求，“到你了。”

因为不愿意放弃目睹对方神情的权利，他们拒绝69。

他们有多讨厌帮对方口，就有多喜欢对方帮自己口。

那时候他们也还没越过另一条界限，始终都在边缘性性行为的区域里边徘徊，可这一界限也在不久的将来也随着治的一段发言彻底告破，但他们还是不曾接吻。

两瓣嘴唇，六平方厘米左右的脆弱表皮，容易坏死容易干枯容易掉落，却仍旧是人体最轻便的传情器官，他们的吻几乎游走过对方身体的每一个角落，却始终固执的不曾和对方的唇相碰。

多讽刺啊，治想着，更别说后来他们都各自有了各自的事业，知名排球运动员和大众美食榜上颇受欢迎的店铺的主人（店主本人也颇有人气，顺带一提），他们纠缠不清，他们犹如泥淖，他们骨肉相交。

但他们不接吻。

一道水泥高墙砌出两个世界，绕成两颗无法听闻的比邻星球，海水日渐漫上堤防，但侑在他的身体里驰骋，但治依然破浪乘风。

不伦的爱没有毁掉这些，不伦的性也一样没有，那么不伦的吻，能吗？

没有训练的时候侑被治拽去咖啡店，却并不是因为男孩子一个人点甜品会很诡异这样常见的理由，宫家双子素来不在意常人的眼光，更何况是’吃’这样在治眼中比天更高的事情。事实上，他要拽侑一起的原因其实更类似很多胃不够大心不够小的女生——找个饭搭子，多吃几样心理平衡。

而侑发觉他其实挺喜欢看治吃饭的样子。

就像侑对排球，治对饮食有着非比寻常的喜爱，所以尽管侑在吃到好吃的时候也表现的相当夸张，却还是和吃东西时鼓着腮帮的治有着微妙的区别。

那双经常没精打采的黑色眼睛会变得明亮，与其说是可爱，倒不如说是，因为真心喜爱而在闪闪发光。

他们在咖啡店里点珍珠奶茶，又为了不砸人招牌要了手冲和冰橙，而治从蛋糕单里挑了配奶油的戚风和烤的黑亮的巴斯克芝士，然后自作主张的在叉了一块巴斯克后给自己拿了那碟戚风。

侑吃着自己的芝士蛋糕，倒不讨厌那种香软细滑的浓郁味道，然而别人盘子里的总比自己盘子里的要香，更何况治的吃相实在有意思的很，只要吃到喜欢的东西，治就会不自觉的鼓起腮帮，眼睛也会快乐的眯缝起来，活活泼泼的，像在太阳底下转圈圈的狐狸，但也像正忙于囤积食物的啮齿类动物。侑看着他，满脑子乱七八糟的想法，突然觉得自己的馋虫全部都被治的吃相给钩了出来，于是他的叉子一转就直接朝着对方的餐盘捅去，又再半路被正正好的拦截下来——这个是我的，治舍不得嘴里的食物，只能含混的发声，于是两个人的叉子就在半空中一路叮叮当当的碰撞起来。

“有什么关系啊！我就吃一口！”

“你一口就要吃一半！”

“那你有本事别吃我的啊——”

“不吃就不吃，刚刚吃过了。”

“怎么得了便宜还卖乖呢？！”

两个人如此打闹一阵，始终有小心的拿捏着不被店主给扫地出门的分寸，这实在是他俩老在外边闹的太过，因此不得不吸取的惨痛教训之一。等到他们最终平熄战火，治不情不愿的用自己的叉子往侑的盘子里给划了小小的一块蛋糕，而侑的眼睛全程盯着治的叉子，就指望他什么时候一招踏错好给他趁火打劫。

但不幸的是，治在护食方面的小心从来滴水不漏严丝合缝，比他的拦网精巧的多。

侑没抢到份外的蛋糕，兴致缺缺的瘫回自己的椅子，叉起那来之不易的一块抿进口中，表情一变二变三变四变，最后才开口道，“好吃程度和我的明明没差很多啊！！”

“对吧。”治喝着奶茶说道，“就你抢的像我亏待你似的，明明你也只肯分我那么一点。”

“亿点。”侑纠正。

治冲他翻白眼。

又喝了口奶茶后治突然开口，这会儿蛋糕已经全部进了他的肚子，在他们点上第二轮的茶点之前，还有大约三刻钟可以用来闲谈。“你听说过兄弟出生顺序效应没。”他陈述，装着这个原本与他绝缘的，考究而学术的词汇从来都是他的储备。

“哈啊？”侑满头问号，当即追问，“什么鬼东西？”

于是治继续死鱼眼的陈述，“就是说前面的哥哥越多，弟弟就越有可能搞gay。”

侑被噎了一下。

“操，”他骂道，“我就说怎么回事，原来都赖阿治你啊！”

这就把锅给甩治身上了。

现在被噎到的人再度变成了治，而原因全他妈怪侑实在厚颜无耻，他们两个打从一开始就分不清出生顺序，因此吵架的时候他们的身份也就老是跟着变来变去，想被尊重的时候是哥哥，想被照顾的时候是弟弟，想要去权威的时候是哥哥，想要撒泼的时候是弟弟。

而现在，昨天还在喊着，“我比你大所以我要多分一个饼——”的侑，又变成了那个因为‘头生子’改变了母体妊娠环境而不得已沦为同性恋的’弟弟’。

他们明明只有一个妊娠环境。

治叹了口气。

他坐在这咖啡馆靠窗的位置凝视侑的面孔，那是他兄弟的面孔，正因为甩锅给他的忐忑和被他盯视的压力而显得警觉慌乱，但依然是和他几乎一样的脸。

却又好分的那样明显。

所以治扭开脸，第无数次的叹息道，“阿侑你啊，真的是个人渣啊。”

但我也不遑多让吧。

不久后的训练中，他说出了他不要再打排球的决定。

这一句话出口的时候侑有什么表情，时至今日治已经不能再次记清，然而那的确是他第一次主动同侑挑起事端，像是端着枪支打穿睡梦里毫无防备的人的心脏，他甚至能看见弹孔如何绽放在别人的胸膛。

长痛短痛，他选择在他们高二尚未结束的时候将这未来鲜血淋漓的挑明，逼着他从不曾也从不肯看清分离未来的兄弟直视他的存在，他的意愿和他的决心。

他们的确有爱，那爱同心连体，但它却在流进他们各自心脏的时候汇聚去了不同的方向，所以他们注定不能永远一起。双生子是彼此天造地设的失落半身，是生来就注定互相完整的幸运之人，然而也正因此他们才要面对无数人从来不要面对的坎坷：若是你无需经历挣扎苦痛便能得到自己的一半，你要如何接受你们其实并非如影随形？

所以他也只是和侑定下了那个临终之时的模糊约定，他知道侑一定会把这约定记一辈子，不论他们还在不在一起。

但要如何想象呢，如何想象白发苍苍的我们，仍旧被束缚在彼此的人生里。

他把侑扔进了漫长的，熬不到尽头的钝痛期。

无论何时提起，侑都很难说出治当初的那番话到底给了他怎样的打击，他甚至不大记得他们最终到底做了些什么措施用来和好——性上的那种不算，即使他在那个晚上第一次真正的占有了他兄弟的身体。

如果注定要割开一部分灵魂，那就吞下一部分肉体。

但他还是不适应。

从高中到职业，再到国家队，再到走向世界，他排球的路越走越宽也越走越广，但与此同时他也一直在适应没有治在的球场，事实上他觉得直到最后他其实也都没能适应，过去的年月一滴滴的烙在他的血脉深处，并令他养成根深蒂固的习性，那些难以决断的，未加思索的，纯凭本能的球，他的意识总要先寻找宫治的影。

我一个人去了更高也更大的舞台，但是那里没有你，因为你不愿意。

治说不打排球的那次他们没有打架——姑且算是没打，如果只有拳脚相加才算打架，那他们甚至没有擦破最细小的一块表皮，然而这不打架的争执却胜过以往每一次的拳拳到肉，余震往后绵延了数年之久。但外人只会觉得，他们只是一眨眼的功夫就已和好如初。

侑想那些人注定看不到变化，可这场争执却留下了确实的伤口，他第一次被逼着意识到他和治其实并不能永远骨肉相连，而治则是第一次意识到自己也能真实的伤害到侑。他挣扎了许久才终于说出那个自己早就心知肚明的决定：他愧疚于侑的崩溃，但更多的，则是带来了疯狂快感的解脱。

那天晚上毫无意外的，侑又一次爬了治的床，但在轻车熟路的给彼此撸完之后他却并未就此收手。治从他的眼中窥见他的想法，鼓动的心脏却又不许他如此简单的屈服于侑，于是他们开始彼此对抗，角斗般挣扎。

他的拳头把侑的脸颊挤压变形，却也同时因为后穴被侑的指甲剐到而扭曲了表情。他拿脚后跟敲侑的脊背，而侑死死的掐着他和他一般粗细的腕骨。他撕咬侑的肩膀，而侑也撕咬他的锁骨。这些粗暴的动作令他益发清晰的感到侑的情绪，他感到他兄弟心中的恨，很多很多，额外还有着数不胜数的暴戾，他的脑中闪回侑看到的画面：溺死在葡萄酒里的面食基督，被餐刀划开的新鲜牛肉，血流出来了，赤裸裸的，像他们鲜红的眼角和……嘴唇。

但他们不接吻。

艰涩的前戏最终走到尽头，而临门的时候他们最终舍弃了全部徒劳的抵抗，侑进入治的身体，治环紧侑的躯干，呻吟自他们的心底向四肢逃逸，而隔着单薄的皮肤和空洞的腔囊，他们感到他们的器官重新长合，紧密的亲昵的，你中有我。

心跳鼓擂般叠起来了。

又过了会儿，治嘶哑着喊侑快点，而侑少见的抿着唇听了他的指令，没有玩笑狎戏，没有贬低责怪，这人听话顺从的不像是侑，治可不敢指望侑的愧疚。

于是侑在他的体内律动起来，俨然合着他们心跳的节拍，而艰难，苦涩，心酸，疼痛也都渐渐的叠进温吞的快感，它们潮水般开始涨落，渐渐倾覆初次行舟的水手，用波澜诡谲的水面缔造无法逃离的迷宫。他们有着怎样肖似的肉体啊。治感受着侑的体温，抚过他背后隆起的肩胛，前不久侑伤到背肌的时候他还曾给他贴过膏药。双生子就是最最便捷的额外义肢，然而凡事都有利有害，毕竟多一副手脚很好，可多一颗有着自主思维的脑子就成了灾殃。

“嗯……”侑插到他体内最为敏感的那出，他不快的死拽侑的耳垂，他们俩的耳根子生来都软，但命根却正硬着，什么才是他们的挑战？

在这样的交合里，他们的灵魂渗入彼此的身体，于是终于重获被母体包裹的那份感觉：不分你我，两两相依。

或许那真的是他们在母体中曾有的感觉也说不定？

弗洛伊德曾说婴儿也有性欲，那么弗洛伊德一定犯了大错，因为他们的性欲诞生于他们诞生之前，被胎盘滋养被羊水包裹，而脐带又将这性欲平等的分给他们两人，自慰或性交，对一对尚未彻底分离的兄弟而言，到底哪个答案才算得正确？

对一颗意外分离的细胞而言，谁才是谁的主体？

做到后面的时候侑先治一步感觉到累，但治也帮不了他，倒不是说他不想直接把侑按倒然后压着他骑，而只是他的床实在是太小了，他们俩个人的床都太小了，根本不容两个体格高大的男生肆意翻覆，然而他们也别无他法——他们又不能生拆这木质的骨头，然后将上下铺便变成双人床去？

他们也不能生拆这混沌的血肉，然后重融成一个人去。

他们在对方身上咬破的地方正弥散出血的腥味，淡淡的飘在空气当中，那终将愈合的伤口甚至能被品尝出甜，而血珠也被吻去——其实接触了空气的血液只会失去那浓艳的红色，慢慢转变成锈蚀的铁和腐坏的铜，而最终它们会黑变，成为无人注意的潦草脏污，再不复初时的光彩夺目，但有些伤口永不愈合。

治的精液染上侑的小腹，而侑的精液射进治的身体，天知道有多大的概率他们正射出完全一致的配子。治模糊的呻吟着，突然觉得自己正窥见侑的心脏血管，他看见那颗跳动的苹果大小的肉块，看见上边石榴籽大小的伤口，那伤口正往外流着樱桃色的乳汁——夏娃的蛇果，冥府的石榴，他的伤口。

无知无觉的，治在吞噬一切的倦怠里伸手抚摸那个伤口，摸到的却只是侑震颤着的胸膛，高潮的余韵仍还留在他们体内，时不时拍打起细碎的波浪，但治分明看见自己的血同侑的交汇，原来那也是他的伤口。

从此我们血肉相融。

血管和淋巴洁，你我在彼此的身体里流动。

侑从他的身体里抽了出去，粗重的喘息和他的叠在一起，而治看着他们心上的伤口渐渐被骨肉皮肤隐去，最后化为无法内窥的肉色胸膛，随后才感到侑正把他们已经软垂的性器并到一起。

“……很晚了吧。”他说，稍稍冷却的身体开始感觉到晚间的寒凉和身体的黏腻。

“是啊。”侑漫不经心的回答，对球的触碰无比敏感的指尖终于顿在治的性器的顶端，这是个很危险也很亲昵的举动，一如他拐带治参与的每一项活动。

“知道吗阿治，”他最终说，声音里没有任何活泼的笑意，“你要为你的……行为负责。”

治知道他本想说背叛的。

难以言喻的无力感突然压垮了他，让他连发火的力气都不再拥有，他不愤怒，甚至也不困惑，而只是平静的对着头顶侑的床板反问了一句事实，“为什么你从来觉得是我属于你，而不能是你属于我呢？”

侑没有回答。

但治也无需他的回答。

过度的了解让他觉得自己的心里挂着镜子，足够一清二楚的照出侑的想法，他知道，他一直知道，侑对这个问题会也只会报以不解的皱眉，毕竟他只觉得从来如此。

阿侑是个自私鬼，自私到甚至剥夺了阿治当个自私鬼的权力，可即便如此阿侑也不满足，他还要阿治当个自私鬼的能力。阿治给了，阿侑想要的阿治都给了，给到最后他就成了个空空的礼物盒子，再给下去他就会死，可到了这时候阿侑都不觉得他在牺牲，他觉得这是天经地义，从来如此。

从来如此，便对么？

但罢了。

他们的关系再度走向稳定。

高中毕业之后侑进了职联，而治也开始上专门学校学习烹饪，在这方面他的天赋很好，完全不像侑那个切个洋葱都会泪流满面的渣，而没有课的时间里他则报了很多金融法务一类的课程，在侑一个人在球场给自己加练的时候，一点点补回前十二年义务教育里留下的知识亏空。

整整十八年之后，他们才终于开始拥有各自的，分岔的路口。

见面的时间纵然缩短，相处的感觉却并未改变，现在的治成了有特权的那个，很多侑被命令禁吃的零食他都能吃，因为当两人相聚的时候，纵然他们都因着不同的原因累得像狗，他也不会忘记稍微吃那么点儿来刺激侑。

“所以接下来先干什么，游戏厅？奶茶店？爱情旅馆？”

“˙¶•†¥5*&*…§†©©∫73®76®ƒ˙8∆©∫˙ß∑2”

“没必要这么着急吐槽我们没有’爱’吧，你能不能先吃完再讲话。”

也可以直接不讲话。

那段时间里他们碰面的机会太少，又总是感觉仓促，事实上直到分开了他们才觉出曾经的相伴是种怎样的幸运，人类是不能独立行走的社群动物，更不适应失去自己手中的存在，而他们握着彼此的手度过了将近五分之一的人生，却在最需要陪伴的最不稳定的时候松开了彼此，主动被动的陷进拥挤的人潮，头一次品尝到这种后现代的孤独。

于是作为反哺，这种孤独在肌肤相亲的时候涌流宣泄，像是重回当初脐带纠缠而双手环抱的魔幻岁月，以至于那种亲密最终孕育出某种诡异到有些糜烂的结界。这结界会在平日里隐形，却会在他们做爱前后兀得扩展开来，若你看见那时的他们，定能嗅出那股烂苹果一般的馥郁甜香，一顶透明的玻璃罩子将他们整个圈住，围城已起，难以进出，那是外人进不去而他们出不来的陷井牢笼，处处流淌着甜如梦幻的迷醉气息，是噩梦，与天堂。

是最好也最坏的时光。

而见不到侑的日子里，治就会多梦。

那会儿他错过了侑很多的排球比赛，因为课业实在调不开，但好在侑那时候还不算正选，所以他即便错过了，也还能找到话语对他加以调侃。

但在场下看侑比赛，感觉的确非同一般。

尽管并没有侑那般狂热的爱，治也还是觉得自己喜欢排球，扣球沉甸甸的触感和吃进胃里的食物类似，是会游走全身的温暖力量，更何况那道弧线曾经贯连他和侑的手掌，如生命线般将他们两两相牵。但他的确绝少旁观侑的二传。他看见球在空中飞过，不自觉的感到手脚滚烫，常年的习惯令他想要奔跑扣球，却又同时感到赞叹和心安，阿侑是天才的二传，但自己却不会再被叱为偷懒，更何况那时的阿侑的确有着和平时不同的感觉，眼睛更亮，呼吸更急，身体的线条崩出绝佳的弧度，与其说是帅气，倒不如说是因为真心喜爱，而在闪闪发光。

这就是他最常梦见的侑的形象。

但除此之外，就只有无数难以描摹的阴影。

他梦见自己站在盥洗室里，掌心插着玻璃碎片，而他看着那些血迹茫然抬头，正看见一面龟裂的方形镜子，而镜子边缘倒影的却是侑的侧脸。

他梦见最干旱的沙漠和灼人的阳光，连仙人掌都死绝的沙土，而这绝望深处他们却被洪水围困中央，做困兽之斗，生死不能。

他梦见镜子堆成的迷宫，左右都是他们两人的倒影，红色的毛线团铺成引路的线索，而他固执的出口否认：我们没有默契（我们有），我们没有灵犀（我们有），我们没有无法斩断的羁绊（我们有）。

这是诅咒。

从这样的梦里醒来他总会恍惚，然后后知后觉的感到手脚冰凉，但很快他就将忘记梦里所见的全部情节，仍然匆忙的投入当天的日程，只是那种宿命式的注定也渐渐得融入了他意识的海洋，他开始明白这写在预言之书上的字句：你们生来就是情人，你们注定同生共死，你们注定要爱彼此。

他将爱他。

我将爱你。

却竟还不算太扭曲的关系。

后来治总算开起了自己的店，而侑也在职联里混出了名堂，两人的事业眼见着都是小有所成，关系自然也更为融洽，而赶上侑休赛又没有训练的时候，治也会配合着歇业一天，两个人在侑的公寓里昏天黑地的做完，结束了还能一起准备个晚饭（侑租房的时候除了地段就只顾了厨房，他自己当然不会做饭，但有鉴于治绝对会用到这个房间，所以他当然不会允许存在被人看轻的可能），可偏偏这又是重很空很浮很没底的关系，没名没份却也理不干净，仿佛一闭眼就能结束又仿佛永远不存在终点，是没有开始也没有终极的那类，更何况，如果不做情人，难道还能做兄弟？

但再坏也坏不到哪里去。

才开店那会儿治沉迷新菜的研发，每天都得搁上边额外拨个一两钟头，然而实验结果有好有坏，他的胃也不能大到在三餐之外吃完每一种样品。

但反正有侑不是么。

排球职联V1选手，饭团宫的专职试菜，只吃上不了台面也上不了菜单的那种，所有翻车的奇怪的不好吃的失败料理到了最后总会给治统统打包，然后送到彼时已经小有成就的宫侑选手手中，到了最后侑都怕了治递给他的餐盒（虽然到了最后他们总会一起吃掉那些食物，毕竟不能浪费粮食是宫治人生中的重要准则），这种薛定谔的好吃实在是任何人都无法忍受的噩梦。

而治摆着对客专用的灿烂笑容，漂亮的像个恶魔。

侑没在拐弯抹角的夸自己漂亮。

真的没有。

真的……有。

训练卡上瓶颈的时候他总爱往治的店跑，基本就没带过自家队友，提前讲好的聚餐是一回事，私下的消遣绝对不能与之混同。这种占有欲说来奇妙，毕竟侑直到进了职联才发觉自己对治竟然有着这种东西，然而在他发现其存在的那刻他也明白这占有欲古来有之，只是曾经治永远不会走出他的视线，所以他不曾在意。

他熟悉治那间小小的店铺，熟悉挡住操作柜台的玻璃罩子和木质桌板，注满啤酒的玻璃杯子稍稍放上一会就会沁出水珠，不论何时将脸贴上都能感到舒爽的寒意。

最后一批客人业已离去，而侑还懒散的趴在桌子上边，今晚七点他来到店里坐下，三个钟内被投喂无数饭团，虽然除了第一个外都是十分正常甚至有些偏小的体积，但再大的胃也不可能扛住碳水的连续攻击，十二分钟之前治随手丢了他一个梅子饭团，造型平平无奇，海苔也裹得潦草，然而米粒意外的软乎剔透，吃进嘴里是温温柔柔的治愈味道，亲昵得有点不太像治的风格。他趴在那儿，百无聊赖的打量着他仍在忙活的兄弟，案前的工作即将终了，收拾的任务却才堪堪开始，明黄的灯光之下，那双曾经几乎只用来扣球触球的手熟稔的抚摸过种种食材，进而诱发出它们各不相同的奇妙滋味并将之组合，他想也许厨师的心意真的会融进料理当中，不然他就不能解释为何他做不来同治一样的吃食。

他现在是明白治对饮食的爱了，还明白那爱一定不输给他对排球，毕竟这证据就鲜明的摆在他的眼下，灯光下专注于自己手中活计的治，认真的眼神和温柔的笑意，他闪闪发光的兄弟。

他动了动腿，不慎踹倒柜板，于是治抬头扫了他一眼，道，“有空干坐着还不如来收拾垃圾——再不动你就真成猪了。”

“你还是赶紧去死吧。”侑敷衍得吐槽，却也站起身开始熟练的帮忙，等到最后一桶垃圾也被清出店外，他一边将才洗过的手上残余的水渍往治的身上擦一边道，“你还记不记得你小时候试图趁我睡着把我整个套垃圾袋里丢掉的卑劣行径？”

治扫了他一眼，满脸都写着你怎么好意思几个大字，他一边在橱柜旁做着最后的检查，一边一肘拐到侑的心口，“说这种话前最好仔细整理一下你空荡荡的脑袋，套垃圾袋明明是你先动得手，怎么一张嘴又开始赖我？”

“唉——”侑拖长了音调趴到治的肩上，却也不是真的委屈，同他分开之后治没再染发，本就稳重的气质更被浓郁的发色衬得鲜明，灯光昏黄，他看见他暖融融的鬓角和皮肤上细腻的茸毛，半垂半睁的眼和密密匝匝的睫毛，一个人不能通过常规手段看见自己的侧脸，但是双胞胎就是天然的镜子，而现在治的脸上就呈现出了侑挺直的鼻梁和饱满的嘴唇，被灯火润得艳红，看上去好亲的很。

“喂，”于是侑道，活像是传奇话本里老不正经的狐狸，他的手攀上治的后脑，“来接吻吧。”

治眨了眨眼睛。

在他开口回答之前，那只原本趴在他肩上的狐狸围脖就突兀的一动，然后自己的唇被另一张温热的唇整个覆住，尖利的牙齿擦过饱满的唇峰，然后他尝到自己捏出的饭团的味道，海苔，调味米饭，熟制的鱼肉，芝士和梅子，而眼里突然晃过一道金光——那是侑仍然执拗得染成金色的卷发，它们被灯照的太晃眼了。

不知过了多久，侑松开他。

偷完腥的狐狸眨着眼抹了抹自己的下唇，又似是意犹未尽的砸了砸嘴，“甜的，”他道，“你什么时候偷吃的奶糖？”

治没有吃过奶糖。

他很不耐烦的捣了宫侑一拳。

心悸的感觉在半秒之内由海底浮上，带着最后的禁锢彻底碎裂的清脆声响，这铃音般漂亮的乐曲回荡在他们两人的脑内，却不适宜作为悲剧或者喜剧的开场。

那么，就只剩下闹剧了吧。

最后一重禁忌也成了虚妄。

那一天晚上他们没有做爱，之后的两天之间也都没有，然而第三天的时候这两天的份都给一并补了回来，以至于那些吻都像是撕咬，尖锐的牙齿嵌进柔软的嘴唇，却又勉强掌握在不会流血的程度，掺着疼痛的快感是催情的良药，比此前任何一次都适合攀抵顶峰。

而侑自然是不后悔的。

生而为人渣，侑实在深谙唯我独尊的道理，然而治是这万千世界里同他血脉相连的兄弟，所以他多少也还是体察了治的心情，因此这事儿上他难得深想了一些，并觉得治恐怕并不感到高兴。

该怎么说呢，侑想着，尽管生为双子，但在这关系里，他和治从没得到过对等的东西。

他的职业生涯走的顺遂，偶有波折也能快速的应对过去，而当国内的比赛最终不再适合他的水准的时候，他确信自己也要开始往海外奔去，那么，他要和治怎么办呢？

通俗读物勾勒狗血情节，孤高王座搭配孪生双子，而命运的笔法曲折离奇，纵诞生过万千刀剑也不肯赐予能斩断他们羁绊的一柄，所以心态失衡的时候侑也会想，幸亏他们没生在那种有着灵魂伴侣的世界当中，否则就是万幸中的不幸，因为他们注定没法儿掩盖那样的事实：只要翻开他们的手腕，便会看到他们的小臂上之上，不偏不倚的，正刻着他们孪生兄弟彼此的姓名。

但是不管怎样……

那些日子里他开始粗暴的同治做爱，恨得治一边直咒眉头一边把他的背肌抓出长长的带血红痕，事后更是恼怒得让他自己滚去买个飞机杯——他要嫌贵他来报销都行。

可他却会看着治的眉眼大笑起来。

“你是魔鬼嘛？”治扭着眉毛问他。

“你不是最清楚吗？”他掩着不安回答。

于是治的表情又变成怜悯。

这看似由他主导的关系里他才是更为弱势的那方，所取所得全都仰赖治的容忍，所以他根本不能想象治不再要他的那天——某种程度上他甚至确信，要是百年之后由他出席治的葬礼，那么站在墓前的自己绝对反是被印上遗像的那人。

他会带走他的性命。

不管怎样不管怎样，他在心中默默念叨，我都要继续。

纵然我不能掌控世界我也想掌控你，纵然我不能拥有世界我也想拥有你，你是我与生俱来的，你是我天然拥有的，你是我命中注定的，你是我要去爱，并要为之去死的。

你是我爱的。

我是你爱的。

我是爱你的。

于是朦朦胧胧的，他在某次事后懒散的枕在自己的双手之上，以一种眷恋而残忍的目光注视着坐在床沿玩手机的宫治，他的视线正落在他的背脊，因此他想象自己的眼神是刀，就要从脊柱开始解剖他的兄弟，脖颈后方是最好下刀的位置，然后刀尖会沿着椎骨走到他的背心，两扇胸骨，十二对肋骨，切出神经元和隔膜皮肉，他的兄弟最擅长剖解金枪鱼。他是的盘中餐，板上鱼。

突发奇想的他开口说道，“要是下次我说爱你你会怎样？”

治放下了手机。

极无端的，治先是感到了愤怒。

老实说，愤怒这种情绪于他并不少见，更何况是在面对宫侑的时候，然而性爱是发泄情绪的最佳途径，所以不论他们到底心怀何种感受刚刚都应该已同精液一起射走，他本应从身到心都陷入完美的不应。但侑点燃了他的愤怒。一千一万种理智都告诉他这不是应该出现在此刻的东西，更何况如此纯粹暴烈，像是一团被丢进氢和氦当中的火焰，它恐怖而焦灼的燃烧起来，几乎要抽空他身体里的全部力量，因着侑要了他了全部都还不够，因着侑居然敢，居然敢在要了他的全部之后仍还如此坦白的开口，开口对他说爱？

他累了。

“要是下次你说爱我，我就揍你。”治说。

这事儿发生的时候他们二十七岁，侑即将离开日本去打世界级的联赛，这一次治无法再行跟随，既是无法也是不能，他的根已经留在了日本的土地，而侑却长出了翅膀，要朝四海飞去。

他们当然知道这意味着什么。

时差，距离，有着数小时间隔的留言与消息，他们仍然可以翻遍对方的社交媒体寻找对方生活里的蛛丝马迹，他们仍然可以每天一个电话每夜一个视频，他们仍然可以困在这魔咒里任这长夜难明。

但他们也同样无法抵御这从骨髓深处传来的锐痛警觉，他们就要割舍下这活生生的另一半自己。

所以侑才会说，所以侑才想说。

他想说，“我爱你。”

想要尘埃落定。

但他怎么能呢？

治因此确信他们该是一对走反了路径的天生伴侣，颠倒了由生到死的全部顺序，相爱，亲吻，做爱，最终一同被埋到墓穴里去，偏他们是一同从子宫里诞生出来，然后做爱，亲吻，却始终不能抵达相爱的彼岸，或者最起码，他们不该。

明明在英语里，两行文字只有一个字母的差距。

兜兜转转，他们终于还是走进了一个死掉的胡同，可是死胡同也不是最准确的那个词，因为四面八方烈火环绕，天上地下流沙封顶。

如果你我牵手就能抵御一切难题，那么当这难题就是你我本身的时候，我们又该如何处理？

即使丢开那些后天琢磨成型的道德伦理，即使罔顾双子相亲可能带来的一切弊病，他也始终不能无视他和侑相吸相斥的本质，他们是同一块磁铁上彼此背离的两极，绝难拿捏合适的远近，所以他虽则信任侑拥有践踏整个世俗的傲慢以及勇气，却绝难相信他会拥有稳定的长性——他还不如相信侑到老了定会儿女绕膝。

这又是一个排球还是饮食的选择困局，只不过这一回的秤杆上赌着他们的爱情，治的愿望在稳定和安宁的幸福当中，而侑却是个实打实的渣男，所以说到底还是算了吧，没有结果的爱比不上可以任意延续也可以随时斩断的暧昧关系。

既是解决不了的烦恼，就没必要摆到明面上提。

只是可悲的那个从来是他，因为一年一年循环往复，他的人生终于和侑越绕越深，以至于他甚至不能找出不存在侑的第二种活法，一直以来，他都靠着完整侑来完整自己。

纵然你是这世上最荒芜最贫瘠也最流毒的土地，我也始终如一的垂顾着你，因为我在这世上再无其他职责，除了你。

但怨恨也绝不会轻。

一直以来，他都默许着让侑做他们关系里的赢家，因为治清楚自己才是拿着刀子的那个。忍不下去的时候他也会残忍的试图切开他们的联系，尽管他知道自己也会受伤流血，尽管他知道那伤口不可愈合，但既然这关系的本质是场困兽的战争，那么除了刺伤侑也刺伤自己，他还能怎么办呢？

他说他想答应那个他根本不记得脸的女孩子的告白。

他说他高中毕业就不要再打排球。

他说绝对不会跟着侑跑去国外。

他始终没过上只有自己一人的人生。

他切下的第一刀让他们越过了伦理的第一层束缚，他切下的第二刀则种下了至今都还会疼痛的暗疮，他切下的第三刀是个虚浮的否认（毕竟他跟着侑的比赛地点带着移动餐车把日本国内跑了个遍，为此还大大影响了实体店的营业时间），而第四刀还没有切下，也可能永远不会切下。

他想再广的海洋和再大的时差都不能替代他手中的刀刃，他和侑的联系永远不可能靠时空的距离斩断，事实上连他自己都没有信心和决意一定能斩得断它，深入骨髓的疼痛和下不去手是一方面，而那种灵魂深处的共鸣究竟有没有斩断的可能更是他永远未知的东西。

要是他切了第四刀，却发现这联系根本坚不可摧的话，他可就只能去死了。

但继续这样下去，恐怕也还是会死的。

兄弟，情人，爱人，这三重身份里他们总得做出选择，既然第一重永生抛弃不了，那么后两重就总得有所牺牲，此刻的他们是被风筝线条牵系的情人，而随便什么字眼都能斩断这脆弱的连线，要么侑说爱，要么侑说分，要么治说分，但治不信那些被冠以了‘要是’头衔的爱。

或者还是说分轻松一些吧，治漫无目的的想到，反正只要一个对视，不管谁先腻了倦了，他们两两都能相知。

但侑必定不许他先行离去。

正确或错误，病态或道德，所有这些他都不想再管，他只是惯性一般跟着侑的脚步，说服自己不再期待故事的结局，只等哪天执拗如侑都最终厌倦这种蛮荒的漂泊，那么他也就能毫不犹豫的跟着他同过往的一切告别，然后带着些许淡然的惆怅投入正常和稳定当中，或许在临终之时，在和侑争执到底谁的人生更为幸福之时，他们还能互相嘲讽一句当初的荒唐与轻狂。

可我还是最爱你。

反正人渣如侑聪明如侑，如果不是下定了最扎实的决心，就绝不会对了解他了解到骨子里的治，开口说爱。

他少不得要扯上一堆歪七扭八，或者加个’要是’的冠词。

他去机场给侑送行。

国际航班提前三个钟头，他开了店里的车送自家兄弟，而去往机场的路上俩人可着劲儿得聊天闲扯，最后又转回治的店里那台永远在放排球比赛的电视，侑托着腮看着窗外，说你可别忘了转播我球场上边的英姿。

专心看路的治就分给他半分注意，道，你发球失误的时候肯定不会错过。

侑就朝他翻白眼。

又过了会儿，他突得在座位上极不安分的扭动了几下，转而以一个极为歪曲的姿势看向宫治的侧脸，他打量着那班长脸孔，意有所指的说道，你在不在乎未来的嫂子是个棕皮辣妹？

别想多，治诚恳回答，人家看不上你。

啧，中学时代的小女生没眼光而已。

他们又沉默了。

瞧见了吧，治在心中想到，歪七扭八从一开始就没说错侑这只狐狸，然而唯独这件事上治不愿意奉陪他的谨小慎微，那些囫囵而含糊的感情，那些破碎而迷离的词语，那些能说的不能说的，最好都跟着宫侑一起滚出日本滚出世界滚出地球滚出宇宙，或者直接滚进粉碎机里。反正他本就该死。

“阿治，我……”

“到了，”他一个急刹，用眼神示意侑赶紧提着行李滚去车外，“不送。”

“……”

侑小小声地叹了口气。

“行吧，”他把手在大腿上抹了两下，信手解开扣得松垮的安全带，“既然你不想听。”

“但我会想你的阿治——”消失前的侑用他最最柔滑也最最甜腻的腔调说道，纯粹就是为了恶心治。

治冲他比了个中指。

他们第一次因距离疏离。

陌生的国度带来陌生的风情，带来直射的阳光和连绵的阴雨，南欧的空气里有种本质的芬芳，就连漂浮的尘埃就像是黄金的雨。侑磕磕绊绊的学着二外，奔着便宜和新鲜去自由市场买菜，他自己做的饭难吃的很，又很缺各种常用的调味品，因此只得发消息让治给他寄这寄那，或者谴责说治给他的食谱有问题。

你以为做饭是只要有食谱就能好吃的嘛？？

治在消息里痛斥。

做饭是要手的啊！！

侑只是不想承认自己的不适应。

城市很美，风光很棒，宿舍环境优秀而队友和蔼可亲，那些配得上我的人们终于让我拥有了没有你也不会被孤立的环境，那为什么我还是不适应？

时差尚未完全倒回的日子里侑总是很难入睡，就算入睡了也很容易惊醒，然后他躺在陌生的床上就会开始恨治，他恨他必得留在日本，他恨他没有同他继续打球，他恨他居然是个独立的人，他恨他竟然没在子宫里被他杀死。

神明将诸多品质摊到他们眼前，于是治拿走谦逊而侑拿走傲慢，于是治拿走稳定而侑拿走漂泊，唯独自我执拗深深的融入了他们的骨血，所以真到了原则的问题之上，谁都不能赢，谁都不会输。

他也不是不懂治的挣扎。

从他开始和国外的队伍商讨合约的那会儿他就有心对治说爱，然而治对此想必只有愤怒鄙夷，他的兄弟是追求稳妥和平实的那类，断容不得他这种只求自己心安的讨巧的’爱’。更何况这种时机这般地点，一句虚无缥缈的爱大体等同于希腊英雄出征前对妻子提出的不许改嫁的要求，这话说出来就形同甩锅，从此只要对方有一点逾矩都能被绑到耻辱柱上万众谴责。

也难怪治不想听呢。

然而然而，侑望着天花板想，即使就是这样自私的爱，他也还是想对治说。

在不可能同时照耀他们的太阳底下他们视频连线，侑冲着猫在后厨的治炫耀自己的训练球场，灯火通明的体育馆，球鞋摩擦地板的声音充当了背景的音调，镜头晃动了好一会儿才定格到侑带着汗水的脸上，而治那边的镜头也逐渐上移，饭团宫的鸭舌帽下是老板俊朗的眉宇。

很帅吧，侑得意洋洋地冲治炫耀，随即就马不停蹄的逼逼了一堆，个中兴奋几乎堪比他第一次被选进青训营的第一条晚上，因此后续发展也果然同那个晚上一样。

侑卡壳了。

还有什么好说呢？他迷茫的想到，他已经彻底吹完了居住的街道城市的风光光鲜的球场优秀的同事，但还有什么好吹呢？他知道他居住的街道线路很老，极其容易断水断电，他知道风光的城市并不对外人友善，他在这里无时无刻都能明白什么叫异国他乡，他知道光鲜的球场并不是全部，优秀的同事也同样不是，职业的排球里他是个被雇佣的员工，爱和名声当然都有，却不复社团活动里那种并不精进的纯粹。

或苦与乐，你不在我身边，我嫉妒。

我想你。

他这边卡壳，治那边却不是傻的，于是他的东西皱着眉抄起手机摇晃了几下，看似十分迷惑道，“卡了？”

“滚啊！”侑脱口而出。

治那边就笑了。

于是话题切到治的那里，他开始给侑絮叨已经寄出的快递都包含哪些物资，这两天店里又都有什么古怪的客人，说起来你走掉之后你的前队友们还专程来聚了一趟，你到底是有多招人嫌弃？

平缓柔和，淡却有力，治正在拂去他心上蒙尘的蛛网，也让他愈加确定自己彷徨的内心。

“阿治——”他下意识的打断他，却又在一声微微抬高了点声调的嗯里愣住，于是下一句话又一次拐了个弯，变成一句不知所谓的照顾好自己。于是视频那端的宫治怔忪半晌，然后深吸气大喊了一句你个猪——

他在宫侑回骂之前掐了视频。

侑气的要死，但再回拨的时候治已经坚定的拒绝了接听，如是三次之后侑也不再气了，反倒不自觉的微笑起来，可微笑过后，就只剩下悲怆。

这深至骨髓的爱是场必输无疑的赌，因为他心中的筹码分属治和自由两端，而漫长的岁月教会他的事情只有一件，那就是身为独立个体的治不可能永远和他的自由保持同一，所以取舍必得做出，端看他什么时候再忍不下去，端看神明的鹰隼何时啄空他的脏腑。

那么姑且就定在下一次会面之时，姑且就定在下一次撕咬之时，姑且就定在下一次嵌入彼此身体之时，姑且就定在下一次心跳相互吻合之时，那从未被说出的爱，他要让他照进现实。

那是他三十岁的生日。

2025年十月五号，他和治一起去到大阪，那无疑是一场十分盛大又十分做作的生日聚会，而来往的宾客一齐祝贺并肩站立的双子，他们着西装，推酒盏，恍惚觉得这场宴会根本就是他们的婚礼。毕竟事实上他们已经走到成家立业的年纪，身侧空无一人，业已先立。

视线交汇的时候肋骨传来剧痛，是左侧下数第七根，这根骨头曾被神明抽出生造成人类的伴侣，可他们却无法拥有这份殊荣：他们的肋骨早在子宫之内就被点化成人，正是彼此身侧的那一位，既近又远，既远又近。

你是我的肉中肉。

你是我的骨中骨。

再没有比这更合适的时机。

宴会中途他们一同进了酒店的房间，准备换下那令他们饱受折磨的西装外套，毕竟他俩的职业相对都称得上是自由，实在很难喝社畜感同身受。

治换衣服的时候侑就摊在床上，思考记忆里还是个少年的治到底怎么就长成了这幅肩宽腿长的模样，他知道不再打球之后治也始终没有松懈锻炼，不然就算拥有和自己的基因，他也不可能在开了这么多年的店后仍和自己身材一样。

“滚起来。”治扫了他一眼说，显然很厌恶他那种黏腻的眼神。

“不要，”侑说着打了个哈切，干脆拍拍还空着的小半张床塌，“你也躺啊。”

治瞪着他。

侑不怕他的视线，甚至宽宏大量的往旁边挪了少许，他大发慈悲的赐予了治半张床的空间，“你有没有想过，底下宴会办成这样，简直就像我们的婚礼。”

治冲他翻了个白眼，却不知怎的改变了主意，他走到侑的身边仰躺下来，带来他身上温暖干燥的气息和一整个人的重量，侑能感到床铺震颤着下限，再一扭头就能对上宫治的眼睛。

“你要是有胆，”治道，“你就把这话跟爸妈说去。”

“你当我傻，”侑讽刺，“你怎么不跟爸妈说去？”

“我怕二老给气出心脏病。”

侑一肘拐到了他肚子上。

治不甘示弱，直接抄起酒店里松软的枕头就去摁侑的头，现役运动员闪避不及被捂个正着，一边狂乱的拍床一边喊着要死要死，然而就在治跨到他身上的时候却熟稔的开始挠治的痒痒，于是两人快速的扭打成了一团——他们高中合宿的时候也是这样，只不过那时会有北来遏制，但现在北不在这里，北和角名和阿兰和他们稻荷崎的朋友们都在楼下的酒店大堂。

这里只有他们俩。

这场打闹延续了大约六七分钟，结束之后两人才换的衣服都变得皱皱巴巴，侑的卷发乱成了鸡窝，而治的脸色也精彩的不遑多让，他们一并摊在床上喘气，又下意识带着笑意对视——再没有比这更好的时机。

人的一生是从子宫走向坟墓的旅程，没有起始也不知终结，而他们在血污深处手脚纠缠着诞生的那天，早就注定了这纯白床铺上的一场对视。窗外云霞壮丽，而侑的目光却缱绻起来，几乎能听见心跳的足音。

原来如此轻易，原来如此容易。

治下意识的瞪大了眼睛。

“你——”

他想说点什么，挣扎或者抗拒，但是侑用一根食指抵住了他的下唇，这一根食指于是充当了阿基米德的杠杆，能翘起整个地球的重量也终于封堵了他的嘴唇，没有悲喜，没有迷惑，甚至没有一丝一毫的挣扎，他听见他的兄弟对他陈述：

治，但是他说，我爱你啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文28000+，以上。


End file.
